Alívio Imediato
by kassiminha
Summary: "Hoje é uma noite dos demônios, minha cabeça está uma merda e a sua também. Precisamos um do outro..."


**Autora: ** Kassiminha

**Categoria:** Missing Scene, início da 4ª Temporada (Saga do Futuro), Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Advertências:** Yaoi lemon (ou seja, sexo explícito), palavrões.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

* * *

Estava chovendo quando Gokudera Hayato chegou ao esconderijo. Acabara de sair do velório do Décimo Vongola, e um ataque surpresa da Millefiore impedira que o enterro acontecesse. O corpo de Sawada Tsunayoshi tivera que ficar ao relento, ao menos por aquela noite. O italiano estava deprimido, sua alma doía, parecia ter sido esmagada. Pois Gokudera, havia 10 anos, era completamente apaixonado pelo Décimo e achava que não suportaria a morte daquele a quem dedicara sua vida e sua força... por que Tsuna fora à Itália sozinho? Por que não o levara consigo? Ele era a droga do braço direito do Décimo Vongola! Por que não fora atrás dele? Deus do céu, por que não protegera o homem que amava?

_Eu falhei com você, Décimo... eu devia ter protegido você... eu sabia que aqueles filhos da puta da Millefiore não iam ter respeito por você, eu devia ter insistido, ter ido junto, trancado você num quarto, devia... devia..._

Hayato não sabia o que fazer. A dor que sentia o estava dilacerando, rasgando sua alma em fatias finas, tanto que o pobre Guardião se curvava, em desespero, ajoelhado no chão frio. Estava tão silencioso, chorando baixinho, que se assustou ao escutar todos os interruptores acendendo em sequência. O esconderijo jamais ficava no escuro se houvesse movimento nos corredores. Levantou-se, tentando limpar o rosto, quando ouviu a voz do companheiro.

– Ei, Hayato, você estava aí... eu estava te procurando... Ei, você está bem?

– Estou, foi só a chuva... estou todo molhado, com licença... – E passou por Yamamoto, que lhe segurou o braço, sério, de cabeça baixa.

– Deixa de ser metido a forte. Você está horrível!

– E você não tem nada a ver com isso! – Sim, Gokudera se estressava muito facilmente.

Yamamoto deu um sorriso amarelo e saiu puxando o italiano pelo braço em direção à sala de reuniões. Não tinha nada a ver com isso? Como não, se amava Hayato num nível quase perigoso para a sua própria sanidade? Sabia que o outro iria esmurra-lo, provavelmente, assim que pudesse, mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Chegando à sala de reuniões, soltou Gokudera, que tinha esperneado por todo o caminho e, agora, estava pronto a voar no pescoço do amigo.

– Ora porra, Yamamoto, que merda é essa? Pra que me trouxe aqui?

O japonês simplesmente tirou a espada das costas e serviu uma dose dupla de scotch, que depositou na frente do Guardião da Tempestade.

– Bebe. – E ficou assistindo, como se o outro estivesse tomando um remédio, servindo uma outra, agora menor e mais fraca logo em seguida. – Melhor?

– Hum. Obrigado. Você, estranhamente, sempre sabe do que eu preciso, Maníaco do baseball. – Yamamoto não respondeu, apenas erguendo o copo. Gokudera estava mesmo mais calmo. – Ei, Yamamoto – o italiano estava sem jeito, de repente. Que egoísta estava sendo! Lembrou-se do que havia acontecido no velório, o pai do Guardião da Chuva fora baleado e socorrido às pressas. – Como está o seu Pai?

– Morto. – Simples assim. Para o japonês, era difícil falar nisso e não sentir aquele vazio horroroso capaz de acabar com ele.

– Sinto muito... – Gokudera foi até o outro, abraçando-o com força e dando tapinhas nas suas costas. Sabia que quanto mais demonstrasse sentimento nessa hora, pior seria. Só não esperava ser beijado pelo japonês! Como assim?

Yamamoto tampouco sabia o que estava fazendo. Seu amor estava ali, pertinho, e ele precisava tanto! Nem pensou muito. Quando viu, já estava com os lábios colados aos do italiao, que não demorou a romper o contato.

– Enlouqueceu? – E já ia saindo da sala, pisando duro, quando o outro o chamou.

– Hayato! Desculpa. Desculpa, cara, que merda! Eu sei que não devia ter feito isso.

– Não devia mesmo! Você sabe o que eu sinto pelo Décimo, respeite a memória dele, ora merda!

– Eu sei! Desculpa, sério... é só que... por dois segundos eu esqueci que a minha sorte é ver os que eu amo e afastarem de mim. – E o japonês saiu, derrotado, fechando a porta da sala.

-oOo-

Por mais que o clima dentro do Esconderijo fosse sempre ligeiramente frio, era muito raro que Yamamoto dormisse vestido. E como era irrequieto no sono, o coberto escapava e seu corpo. Ele nunca dormia e acordava na mesma posição, ou mesmo coberto. Certamente, coberto ele não estava quando Gokudera entrou em seu quarto. A visão, inclusive, o deteve por alguns segundos. Yamamoto, vestindo apenas uma boxer escura (que a luz do abajur não deixava identificar), todo aberto na cama era uma visão extremamente agradável...

O italiano se estapeou mentalmente. _Para de secar o homem! Você veio aqui conversar com ele, não transar. Já não basta tê-lo magoado mais cedo? Aliás, ele está dormindo. Saia daqui AGORA!_ Quando ele virou as costas, ouviu a voz do japonês, que acordara com a conversa interna de Hayato.

– O que você quer?

Hayato virou-se de volta, corado. Não era assim tão bom em se auto exortar mentalmente. Ainda bem que sempre falava italiano, nessas horas.

– Vim pedir desculpas.

– Por quê? Você não fez nada!

– Por não ter percebido antes o que você sentia por mim.

– Teria feito alguma diferença?

– Na verdade, creio que não... mas teria poupado você de muitas merdas minhas, tipo todas as vezes em que me lamuriei sobre o Décimo no seu ombro.

– Não faz mal, eu gostava de poder conversar com você. E, sabe, algumas vezes eu até torci por vocês, mas tinha a Kyoko-chan, né...

Gokudera riu, tentando aliviar o clima. – Masoquista.

– Masoquista não, apaixonado! – Yamamoto, que falara o tempo todo com o rosto virado para a parede, sentou-se na cama, sorrindo amarelo ao olhar para o homem que amava.

Tirando o pijama, para total surpresa do Guardião da Chuva, o italiano engatinhou pela cama e parou com o rosto próximo ao do japonês. – Não estou prometendo absolutamente nada. – Sussurrou antes de beijar o moreno que, de tão surpreso, sequer fechou os olhos. Vários segundos depois, quando se separaram ligeiramente ofegantes, Yamamoto empurrou Gokudera amável, mas firmemente.

– Foda-se. Não vou fazer isso por que você está com peninha.

– Foda-se você. Seria preciso que eu não te respeitasse de jeito nenhum, seu idiota Maníaco do Baseball, para fazer sexo por pena. Mas hoje é uma noite dos demônios, minha cabeça está uma merda e a sua também. Precisamos um do outro... – e Gokudera lambeu a orelha do moreno, provocando um gemido, que desencadeou uma verdadeira sinfonia. O quarto de repente, estava quente demais, a cama estava pequena demais e a consciência estava cada vez mais longe...

Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quando ou como eles foram parar entre as pernas um do outro, beijando, lambendo e chupando com força e vontade. De repente um dedo invadiu o interior de Gokudera e um palavrão italiano foi ouvido. Não estava, de jeito nenhum habituado a isso, mas também não queria pensar muito. Devia ter desconfiado que Yamamoto estava mesmo, lambendo sua entrada por tempo demais. Quando o segundo dedo se juntou â exploração, o italiano arqueou o corpo, mordendo o lábio e fechando os olhos com força, por causa da dor.

– Ei, Hayato, você nunca...? – De repente, Yamamoto ficou imóvel, os dedos ainda dentro de Gokudera, estava preocupado. E se o machucasse? Mas, também, já o desejava tanto, e há tanto tempo, que não sabia se ia conseguir parar agora.

Os olhos do italiano se abriram, um tanto desfocados, sim, doía como o inferno, mas os dedos longos de Yamamoto estavam roçando em algum ponto dentro de si que estava mandando choques elétricos pela sua espinha, ocasionalmente. Seu membro nunca estivera tão duro... e ele queria mais.

– Não, eu nunca fui passivo. Mas se você não me comer AGORA, você é quem vai ser passivo pra sempre, porque eu juro que te faço eunuco!

Yamamoto riu, tirando os dedos de dentro do outro. O tempo que levou para colocar o preservativo devia ter sido alguma espécie de recorde. Com cuidado, colocou-se entre as pernas de Gokudera, metendo-se dentro dele devagar. _Tão... apertado... _ pensava ele, morrendo de vontade e fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não se enfiar de uma só vez. Sabia que estava sendo doloroso ao extremo para o italiano, e tentava facilitar as coisas para ele.

Gokudera por pouco não fugiu, acabando logo com aquilo. Doía demais, e Yamamoto não era dos menores, definitivamente! Perguntava-se como alguém em perfeito estado mental podia suportar tanta dor e não encontrava resposta. Quando pensou em desistir, sentiu seu membro roçando entre o seu abdômen e o do japonês, fazendo-o pulsar. Yamamoto estava completamente dentro dele e, se por um lado a dor era insuportável, por outro, seu pau estava muito feliz, obrigado.

Quando forçou o membro para frente, roçando-o mais entre os músculos fortes dos dois, Yamamoto gemeu, começando a mover-se dentro dele, arfando e com os músculos os braços tensionados. Estava tentando não magoá-lo! Que cara burro!

– Ei, Yamamoto...

O pobre japonês, ainda imóvel dentro dele, mal conseguiu responder, tão tenso estava. Mandando de vez a autopreservação às favas, Gokudera falou rouco no ouvido do outro.

– Me fode com força... agora...

Que ser humano resistiria a isso? Certamente não Yamamoto Takeshi. Era demais para ele! Tomando os lábios do italiano num beijo devasso e furioso, arremeteu dentro dele vezes sem conta, forte, muito forte, e rápido... depois devagar e suavemente, para depois estoca-lo com força novamente. Teria ficado a madrugada inteira ali dentro daquele corpo gostoso, macio, que amava tanto e se dera de presente a ele. Mas ele começou a sentir não resistiria por muito mais tempo, quando sentiu Gokudera apertá-lo ainda mais, contraindo-se todo. _Meu Deus, eu vou gozar tão forte!_

_Merda, eu vou desmaiar. Dói muito!_ Nenhum ferimento de batalha doía tanto quanto aquela invasão, o italiano pensava. Mas fora ele quem pedira, agora, que aguentasse! De repente, porém, seu corpo se contraiu inteiro com um prazer quase insuportável. Ali! Era bem ali que Yamamoto tinha atingido antes, mas não tão em cheio como agora. Gokudera nunca tinha imaginado poder sentir tanto prazer na vida. Seus gemidos contidos deram lugar a meios-gritos e seu corpo formigava. Quando sentiu a mão de Yamamoto fechar-se sobre seu membro, considerou seriamente desmaiar, mas de prazer. _Tão gostoso, tão..._ Levou menos de um minuto para que Gokudera gozasse, levando o japonês consigo logo depois.

Vários minutos depois, de banho tomado, nus e enroscados no corpo um do outro, dormiram, os cabelos de Gokudera caindo no rosto de Yamamoto.

**FIM**


End file.
